


Sore loser

by Cadoan



Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Poe just can't seem to beat Chewbacca in holochess. After yet another loss, Poe and Finn blow off some steam.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The story of two men in war, who fell in love [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581118
Comments: 16
Kudos: 331





	Sore loser

**Author's Note:**

> This is just PWP with some banter and fluff. Enjoy!

Another game of holochess against Chewbacca played.

“Unfair!” Poe exclaimed as Chewie made the final, winning move. Poe pointed accusingly at the Wookiee. “You’re _cheating_!” 

Another game of holochess against Chewbacca lost.

Chewie let out a long, wailing sound in response. Finn, who was seated next to Poe on the sofa with his arms folded across his chest, chuckled.

“Why do you even try, Poe?”

Poe swung his head to the right, his eyes wide and wild.

“Because I will beat him one day!” He swung his head back around to stare accusingly at Chewie. “I _will_ find out how you’re doing it.” His eyes thinned into slits as he squinted at the tall rebel.

Finn rolled his eyes, but still couldn’t help the small smile spreading across his lips.

“It’s alright,” he said softly and reached out to pat Poe’s lap lovingly. Poe shook his head without taking his gaze from the wookie. “No, it’s _not_.” Poe moved his hand back and forth in the space between him and Finn, gesturing at them both. “We’re gonna start teaming up, and then you’re toast!”

Chewie made another long sound before gesturing dismissively at the holochess board. Then, he got up and walked off, probably to find his bunk and tuck in for the night. 

“Yeah, you walk away!” Poe called after Chewie, who had already rounded a corner and was out of his sight. “You’re afraid to face us both!”

Finn sidled up closer to Poe, squeezing the thigh he had kept his hand on.

“Hey Poe,” he said, drawing the man’s attention. Poe turned to look at Finn, eyes still wild and animated. “You’ll get him next time.”

Poe nodded excitedly, leaning in close, as if the two were conspiring.

“We’ll get him _together_ ,” he said under his breath, eyes twinkling with mischief, and Finn just had to lean in and kiss him then, just a small peck on this lips. 

“What?” Poe asked, and Flynn cupped his chin in his hand, smiling.

“Nothing,” he answered and shook his head before leaning in for another kiss. This time it was languid, lips and tongues sliding against each other. Poe placed his hands on Finn’s shoulders, and a moment later he had thrown his leg over Finn’s lap and slid into a straddle. Finn let Poe angle his head to allow the man better access to his mouth, the kiss growing deeper. Finn moved his own hands to Poe’s clothes thighs, rubbing them slowly up and down. Blood rushed through Finn’s body, to between his legs, and he could feel his erection growing, straining in the confines of his pants.

Poe had one hand behind Finn’s neck, the other one slowly dragging down Finn’s front. He was licking lazily into Finn’s mouth over and over and Finn let the waves of desire roll over him, hopelessly helpless when it came to Poe’s touch. Suddenly, Poe made a delicious rolling move with his hips that caused Finn to draw in a sharp breath. He could feel how hard Poe was against him even between the several layers of clothes between them. Poe's hand had continued its journey downwards and now it had reached the waistband in Finn's pants. When Poe started pulling down Finn's zipper, Finn's brain caught up with what he was doing and he tore himself away from the kiss, one of his hands flying to grasp at Poe's wrist. 

"Here?!" Finn hissed at Poe, eyes wide. His gaze darted around the empty room before coming back to settle on Poe's face again. Poe's eyes were dark with desire and he bit his lower lip in a way that was downright filthy as he nodded his head slowly.

"Mmm, here." Poe said, his voice low. He pulled the zipper all the way down and leaned in towards Finn, breathing right into his ear. His breath was hot and heavy when he said "Right _here,_ " as he reached inside of Finn's underwear wrapped his fingers around Finn's length.

"Stars..." Finn said and let out a shaky breath, letting his head fall back on the backrest. He watched Poe from under heavily lidded eyes as the man stroke him up and down a few times. Then, Poe was using his free hand to work his own belt, a look of concentration in his face as he pulled himself out of his pants. Finn couldn't stop the moan that tumbled from his lips as Poe pushed their erections together and wrapped his hand around both of them, squeezing. Poe matched the moan with one of his own as he shifted up, standing up more on his knees. He put his free hand next to Finn's head for support, allowing him to hover in the space above Finn. Then, he rolled his hips again, sliding their lengths together.

Involuntarily, Finn arched up into it, wanting more friction, wanting more touch. Poe's hand was warm and dry and his cock was hot and smooth, and it pushed all of Finn's buttons. What felt like a hot flame licked at the base of his spine, slowly making its way through his all his limbs and muscles, causing his whole body to tighten. 

Poe started pumping his hand over them then, still continuing the slow rolling of his hips, and Finn lost himself in the pleasure. Poe knew how to touch him _just right_ , when to speed up or speed down or add just that slight amount of pressure, and Finn's head spun with the thought they got to share this, to have this together. Poe's lips pressed his again, a wet tongue slipping inbetween his lips, and Finn gave Poe all that he wanted, all the he needed. Finn moved one had from the other man's thigh and wrapped his hand around the outside of Poe's hand, interlacing their fingers so they both created a tunnel around them. The reaction from Poe was more intense than he had anticipated, because the pilot gave a long whine and let his head drop down, pushing their foreheads together. 

"Fuck, Finn..." Poe said as the kiss broke off, his voice raw and needy. Poe's thighs had started to tremble, a tell tale sign that he wouldn't last much longer. Finn wasn't too far off either. He lifted his face and tucked it in under Poe's chin, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. Finn could feel Poe's hand grab his shoulder, desperatly clutching.

"Finn-!" came Poe's broken plea, and Finn picked up the speed of their stroking, wanting to push them both over the edge. They were both breathing harshly now, breathing each other's air, breathing each other as they chased that sweet release. Finn dragged his teeth along Poe's adam's apple.

"Poe, Poe, Poe-" he murmered into the man's skin like a prayer, and that seemed to do it for the man, because he went rigid against Finn, his cock twitching again Finn's. And _that_ did it for Finn, overwhelmed by the smell of Poe, by the taste of his skin, and he came as well, shooting his release over their joined fists. 

As they both got their breath back, Poe placed his hand on Finn's cheek in a show of tender emotion. Their eyes met and Flynn was tongue tied, the pure and unfiltered emotions in Poe's face too much to even begin to wrap his head around. So, instead, he angled his face up and pressed a kiss to his lips instead, to stop his heart from bursting. This time the kiss was soft and tender, both of them pouring everything they had into it.

Eventually, Poe started so shift uncomfortably on top of Finn, so Finn broke off the kiss.

"You alright?"

Poe nodded.

"Yeah, but my legs are starting to protest here..." he said and nodded down towards his thighs.

"Let's go get cleaned up?" Finn suggested with a smile, and Poe responded with one in kind. 

"Yes, please."

As Poe started to climb off Finn, Finn suddenly had a horrible revelation and his stomach dropped, a flush spreading over his face.

"Poe, wait-"

Poe was busy tucking himself back into his pants, but he instantly froze when he heard the worry in Finn's voice.

"What?"

"Do you think Chewie might have... _heard us?_ " Finn asked, dread in his voice. Poe instantly relaxed when he had finished the question, chuckling.

"The Falcon isn't exactly sound proof, Finn," he said, fondness in his voice. "If he did, it wouldn't have been the first time, I'm sure."

Finn's eyes grew even wider when what Poe just had said started to sink in. He buried his face in his hands and groaned, and Poe just reached out to squeeze his shoulder lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> The holochess scene in TRoS had me dying with how cute it was, so this scene was born.


End file.
